Juasaki and the Birds of the Element
by Great-Pheonix
Summary: This is a story about a 20 year old boy, Juasaki, who had an ordinary life, but soon his life will be come his grandest adventure. Now he must fight a gothic leader to free the ancient birds of the element. With the help of Sesshomaru, A speed bird called
1. Chapter 1

History

It all started when the universe was black, and the Ying-Yang dragon lived and roam the Universe. The Lonely King created planets and a world with life. Then the Four Elementines came in the forms of earth, fire, water, and wind. They created Humans and had Yunalesca, Who became Queen of the Elemental world and held the trident of great Power. She fell in love with the Dark Warrior, Undertaker aka Mrak Colon. He was the first person to hold obsidian sword.

They had been allies with Sesshomaru father, and Cecelia mother. Then, they had their Daughter. The young one had two personal Guardians by the name of Recktal and Rave. Recktal then started to rebel against protecting the young one. Mrak, who held the obsidian sword, forced him out of their kingdom. Alone, Recktal begin to practice black magic and summon shadows. He had his own army and attacked the castle. Yunalesca summoned the Elementines and defeated Recktal and he was sent to hell. Recktal lived alone in hell but he continues to send shadows to the surface and fell in love with Medusa.

Undertakers grow stronger and the power of the obsidian was weakening him. So the couple of dragons stopped by and sent the sword to the Elementines. The Dragons gave him the dragon claw as a gift and left. He then heard the cry of the little vampire, it was Gangrel. He took him in as a son, but Yunalesca didn't want Gangrel near her daughter. As the princess got older at the age of 4, she looked up to 14 year old Gangrel as a brother and would watch him train or read in the grand hall with him.

Sadly, Mrak had to leave to Volcano Pheon to transform like the dragons and Gangrel want to come along but he couldn't go because he not equal to undertaker strength. So, He was left with princess. But, then horror came.

A mysterious girl came to the castle and attack it and killing every guardsman. Yunalesca used her trident to fight the girl but she had a snake-like sword. She stabbed her sword into Yunalesca, poisoning her. Yunalesca last words to Gangrel were "run with her, leave and watch over her..." Gangrel left with the Princess as the castle was nothing but ruble. He then separated with the girl. Rave watched over her and notice she was dropped off to a peasant home with no jewelry or crown to prove she was not a princess and no one knew what her name was.


	2. The boy meets swordsman

1. The Boy meets a Swordsman

In Sityo, it was a clam village, and not very busy at all. Their, we find 20 year old, Juasaki, Jua for short. His 13 year old sister, Miekie, who is such a brat think she was so tough and everyone must fear her. This never happened. Jua left to visit the temple of the Four Elementines and would pray for great life. As for Miekie, she would pray out loud " I wish to become as powerful as you feathered brainy, and let me live with you in the sky."

"Miekie, you know better that, the Elementines won't just take you up to them and accept you as a god in an instant", Jua told her. "Well that not fair." Yelled Miekie and ran out of the temple. "Gods of the element," Said Juasaki as he brought his hands together" Forgive me with my sister, it been a while since our parents left us." He finished and left the temple.

At night, The Village was quiet and the peasants fell asleep. Miekie started to have visions, and heard two different voices of two males telling her _"Help us, and you will gain power. Heed our words and you will become as powerful as us. Take the cursed seeds and offer them to the feathered fools, we will do the rest and give you what you want."_ Miekie woke up out of her nightmare and smirked.

In the morning, Miekie fled to the hills to search for the cursed seed that was in her dream. She saw a man in a black hood. It was Miroku but he didn't say anything and Miekie did not notice him. She shouted at the man saying "what do you want?" the man approach her slowly, and gave her a pouch, and left. Miekie opened the bag; it was the cursed stone seeds from her dream. "You made it this far, why not do it on your own?" She said as she looked for the man. He already disappears.

Later in the afternoon, Juasaki was resting up. Miekie had left to the temple to drop the seeds in the offering dish. She said quietly _"soon, you time will turn to stone and I will get what I want, power."_ Miekie almost felt proud of what she has done with an evil smirk.

At night, when everyone was a sleep, The Elementines flew down to the main temple to see what was in the offering dish for them. They saw a gray looking seed and started eating the seeds. The bird of fire started too heavy in the legs. Earth bird felt like weight on his back. Wind Elementines didn't feel any wind of temple roof and water bird wing felt like stone. Then they all realized they ate the stone seeds and turn to solid stone. A huge black cloud began to approach Sityo. 

Destructors began rampage destroying people's home, ransacking and killing on sight. Juasaki and Miekie began to hear yells and scream. "What** the hell is going on out there?**" Juasaki left the house and saw shadows attack his home village. He randomly grabs a knife, runs outside and tries to cut them. Miekie stood at the door. "Stay inside" Jua shouted Miekie stood there by the door. **"Miekie do as I say and stay inside!" **He shouted.

"No, I finally get what I want." said Miekie. Juasaki was confused of what was going on. Then a shadow took Miekie away to the sky. Juasaki tired to get her back, but he was smack by the shadow back hand and flew all the way to the temple. Miekie did not try to get away. He finds out that his head is bleeding and tried to pray for Elementines to save his home village. Before he can start praying, he noticed four statues of the birds that were outside. "That can't be! Elementines trapped in stone? "How could this happen?" Juasaki was confused and upset. "What do I do?"

Then Jua fell on his knees and a beam of light was over him. A ghost like figure came to him, and the ghost became more solid looking. "WHO ARE YOU?" It was a guy with fluff on his left shoulder, and a bird on his right. He says "I guess, your the chosen then." said the dude with the fluff. Shadows were flying inside the temple and the demon swordsman unsheathed a huge sword, strikes it to the ground and all the shadow died. The bird changed from small to large. The demon with fluff grabbed Jua as Juasaki screamed "**who are you, what going on?!"** The demon swordsman said" Just sit tight and shut your mouth." As the three of them flew away, they were shirking in the distance.

Miekie approach to the gothic lord himself; He was silent at first but then smiled because what she had done "Here, as promised" he began to give her power the command shadows, and shape shift. Gangrel found the temple and inside were the stoned bird. All he did as he saw the birds was laugh


	3. Using the Obsidian Sword

2. Learning to use the Obsidian Sword

Juasaki woke up near a cherry blossom tree and remembered how Sityo Village was attack by the strange shadow looking creature. He felt the back of his head bandage and notice the swordsman was standing two feet away from Jua with his back turned. Juasaki tried to escape but Sesshomaru heard him and said "Trying to run away aren't we?"  
Jua started to run but bumped in front of Sesshomaru and fell on his behind.

"Sesshomaru not that stupid, he knew you knew you would try to run off." said the talking bird.  
"That bird!" Jua was shocked, "it can talk?!" He said surprisingly.  
"Of course I can talk." The bird flew on Jua shoulder, "My name is Rave nice to meet you, Chosen one!" Rave continued talking, "This is Sesshomaru, Prince of Floscent City."

"Wait, why did you take me away from my village and why did you call me the chosen one?" Juasaki could not stop asking so many questions, so Sesshomaru decided to answer his questions. "You're no good to us dead first of all, and you are the chosen one to the Elementines." "So, I must give you this gift from them." Sesshomaru stretches his hand, handing him the obsidian blade. "I'm the chosen one?" Jua said to himself. "Yes, you must restore the ancient bird and bring back harmony to the Elemental Land."

Juasaki was surprised of the reasonability he has to go though to save the world. "We must start teach you the ways of the Obsidian Sword." As Sesshomaru left Juasaki, sheathed his new Obsidian blade and left to follow Sesshomaru with Rave still on his shoulder.

Let's start. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tessagia, and swings it at Juasaki "what you trying to do?" Jua yelled, "You said I'm no use to this world being dead!" Sesshomaru looked at him on the ground and said "I was testing you to see how fast you would response." Juasaki had drawn his sword ready for Sesshomaru next attack. Instead, destructors came out to attack them. Jua tired his hardest and swung at the shadow creature but Sesshomaru was doing a better job then him. Shadow creature tried to jump on Juasaki' back. As soon as Jua turned around, he swung his sword and killed a shadow. He then bumped on Sesshy back. They were surrounded. "Believe in elements, think fire" Sesshomaru told Jua.

Juasaki then held the sword up in the air. Shadow creatures jumped on falling towards Jua and Sesshomaru. Then Juasaki shouted out "Flame Scar" sticking his sword to the ground. Flames went up like fireworks and killed all shadows. No more appeared. "Well done!" said Sesshomaru. Juasaki was surprised of what he had done. Rave came out after hiding "sorry guys didn't mean to run off on you guys." Rave asked Juasaki if he wanted to see his home village. Juasaki agreed to go back, Rave change sizes. Sesshomaru and Juasaki hopped on rave's back heading for Sityo village, after the attack.


	4. Brother and Sister Rivalry

3. Beginning of a Brother and Sister rivalry.

As Sesshomaru and Juasaki were flying on top of Raves back to Sityo, Juasaki was looking at his blade and decide to ask Sesshomaru something. "Was their person who held the sword before me?"  
Sesshomaru looked back at Juasaki "Don't you ever stop asking question?"   
Jua then asked Rave the same question, he answered, "The first owner of the Obsidian sword was a Great King of the Elemental realm, Undertaker." Jua then asked Rave "What happened to him?"  
"He is still alive Jua-san, it heard that he was in Volcano Phoen but no one knows if he is still alive."

The three of them finally arrived at Sityo. Some of the buildings were still standing most of the house had to be repaired or left unfixed. Jua went to his home first thing and found the inside of his home burned. Jua found a picture of him and Miekie fooling around. Now, it all gone: peace harmony home and his sister. Juasaki was torn up. 

Then Sesshomaru and Juasaki left to check on the temple. Sesshomaru check on the Elementines statutes make sure they were not cracked or chipped. Jua went into one of the monk's private room. He found a white coat with left shoulder ripped and put it on. Then, He found a tapestry design with the four Elementines and a woman holding up a trident in left hand and child on her right. "That is the Queen Yunalesca, the sweetest and most beautiful woman to have for a queen!" said Rave with a depressing voice. "Yea, I remember, I think I saw woman that looked like Yunalesca but I don't know if it was her." Jua continued, "She gave this chain and the pendent would glow when I feel either strong, happy or loved." He sighed, "It doesn't glow any more" Jua begin to be sad again. Rave was getting tired of Juasaki sobbing and told him "QUIT CRYING! SWORDSMEN DON'T CRY!" Jua looked at Rave shockingly "You have a mission on your hands and I don't want to see tears rolling down your eye again, you hear!?" Juasaki agreed and stopped. Then they heard a boom outside.

Sesshomaru used sword attack, fury swipe, to get rid of the shadow but more kept coming "Where are you, come out!" Sesshomaru yelled. Juasaki used flame scar getting rid of the shadows but then they heard the laughing of a man and a girl. It was Miroku and Miekie coming from a floating black cloud.  
"You!" why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku.  
"Oh we are only here to see the great Obsidian and the fallen swordsman"  
Miroku was referring to Sesshy as the fallen swordsman.  
"Hello, brother. Seems that the Elementines gave you what you want." said Miekie as if she was jealous.  
"No, I never wanted this. Just come back, I don't want to start a fight." said Jua. 

Miekie came from the floating cloud changing her hand to a whip and lashed it at Juasaki. "You have no choice, NOW FIGHT ME!" she stressed.  
Jua used his sword to block her whip attacks. "I won't fight you."  
"That just it, you're afraid to fight me" Miekie said.  
"I'm not afraid, and I won't lose to you" said Jua as his sword began to glow green aurora. He runs up to Miekie and tries to slash her. He misses but then uses flame scar and hit her arm and left eye. "You will regret that!" said Miroku as he tired to attack Jua from the back with a twisted look. Sesshomaru punched him square in face making his nose bleed. Miroku began to cry. As Miekie was flying toward him, Jua stuck his sword to the ground and thought about the earth "Ground Upraise", then mounds and piles of dirt went flying out the ground and hit Miekie.

"Well done Jua-san!" said Rave as he smiled. Miekie and Miroku turned to dark clouds and left. "We better find a way to bring the Elementines back." said Juasaki as a responsibly person. "That getting your head in the game!" said Rave and change from small to large. Jua was starting to get the hang of the sword and the pendent start a light glow, but Jua was busy on his sword to notice the pendent.


	5. Meeting Peasent Boy and Shadow King

4. The meeting of a Peasant Girl and the Shadow Leader.

Miroku and Miekie flew off to Gangrel citadel to tell him what happened. There, inside the dark citadel was the shadow king himself was sitting on his throne. "Well, why do you two come to me defeat by a simple peasant boy?" Gangrel asked with an evil look.  
Miroku responded as his nose was bleeding a little bit "Please sir, it not our fault."  
Miekie interrupted and said "We didn't know that he would use the Elementines power against us."  
The shadow leader held his goblet, drank, and a red liquid came streaming from his mouth and said "I'll check out why the two of you can't beat a simple peasant boy and a dead swordsman."  
He left his citadel and flew off to find Jua.

Juasaki and Sesshomaru were flying on Raves large back around still trying to figure out how to release the Elementines stony state. All of a sudden, Juasaki hears screaming. Jua asked Rave to go lower to see where the screaming was coming. As Rave went hover near the ground. Jua and Sesshomaru jumped off and hid in the forest, trying not to be seen. They saw a girl being picked at by three destructors.  
"Leave me alone, go away!" shouted the girl. Shadow creatures laugh at her, shoving, and hitting her.  
"We have to save her" said Juasaki.   
"Their no point in saving her, most peasants died from shadow creatures and..."  
Jua interrupted and said,"That what you royalty people think, peasants are worth nothing, we peasants have a motto. _Help each other and stand together. _" He and Rave ran to save the girl.

"Hey destructors, it's me, the one that defeat your own kind." Two of them turn their heads and tired to charge into Jua. When all of a sudden, Rave came with great speed and run over the destructors. Rave speed caused Jua hair to move rapidly. The girl ran to Jua, behind his back asked him to save her. The destructor came at Jua trying to stab him with his claw. Instead, Jua ducked and cut the destructor in half. Rave came back and change to smaller form. The girl came in front of Jua saying "Thank you for saving me, Great Hero!" Juasaki replied back "oh...it was nothing, really."  
Sesshomaru came out of the bush to check on Jua and the girl.

The girl showed Jua and Sesshomaru the way to her village and Jua asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't get to know your name."  
She responded back" oh I'm sorry, my name is Sumey."  
Jua said, "That a pretty name, Sumey!"  
She looked at Juasaki sword and asked if he was some kind of swordsman. He told her about him being a rookie swordsman, how his village was attack by the same shadow creatures, and Sesshomaru trained him how to use the sword. Sumey was fascinated by his story. The sky changed from morning to night. Sesshomaru was outside looking at the moon and was thinking about Jua, Elementines, and had sudden flashbacks of him battling Gangrel. He went back to in Inn and rested.

It was a gloomy morning. The bright sun was covered by gloomy clouds.  
She went to an empty field and two birds were flying around Sumey telling her to run and leave. Gangrel was right behind her. He put his hands around Sumey shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw the shadow leader. He quickly rotated her around and smelled her. "You were near the obsidian, where is he?"  
"I'll never tell you where he is" she replied.  
"You don't tell me where he is, then I'll have to leave punctuated holes in you neck" His fangs began to sharpen and get longer.

The two birds flew to Jua and Sesshomaru. Rave translated what the two birds were talking about. "Ahh, Sumey is in trouble, come on!" Rave flew off with intense speed and Jua and Sesshomaru were following him with the swords in hand. They find Sumey begin held tightly by the shadow leader. Juasaki finally got to see his true enemy.  
"About time you came." said Gangrel as he tossed Sumey to the ground.   
"Don't treat her that way!" Juasaki yelled. He was ready to charge into Gangrel with the obsidian blade pointing towards his stomach. Shadow leader pulled out his sword with the black fluff as chalet and block Jua attack.

"Your no swordsman, I don't know why the Elementines would think you can beat." He pushed Jua away and tried to charge back at him. As Juasaki stopped himself from going back any farther, he used Flame Scar to see if it can affect him. Instead, he used his used his black cloud fluff grabbed the flames, and threw at Sumey. "Don't do it!!" Jua screamed.  
As Sumey screamed in fear, Sesshomaru carried her off and out of harms way.  
Gangrel unfold his black wings and said" You're not worth the challenge, until next time, Obsidian and fallen swordsman" Then he leaves. Juasaki ran to Sumey to check on her. She hugged him, cried and said "Thank you for saving me!"  
"He might come back for you again. You can come with us... I'll protect you."  
Sumey eyes were on Jua but quickly Sesshomaru said "NO! She not coming with us"  
"Why, because she a peasant?" Jua started to argue and reason with Sesshomaru" So, I'm one too. You even saved her and you said peasant weren't worth saving." said Jua.  
"I think she should come, I also agree with Jua-san." said Rave.  
Jua said excellently "HA two to one."  
"Yea, I get to go!" said Sumey.  
"Oh boy." said Sesshomaru.  
Rave change from smaller size to large and everyone got on his back, and they flew off to another destination.


	6. Lands Firage Fortress

5. The scorching lands of Firage Fortress

As Rave continued to fly in the air, Juasaki was sitting next to Sumey, and Sesshomaru was standing at the end of Raves beak with the hair flapping in the wind. Jua asked Sesshomaru "Why did Gangrel and Miroku call you the fallen swordsman?" Sesshomaru looked at Jua with a straight, angry face and moved to Raves' tail feathers and sat down.  
"I wouldn't call him that if I were you. He lost to Gangrel and died." said Rave.  
"It's been pissing him off ever since and he won't stop until Gangrel' head is on his platter or stuck on the wall." Rave finished talking.  
"So, he's immortal, how was he saved?" Sumey asked.  
Rave continued to talk as he was flying, "As soon as he died to Gangrel, the Elementines found him." They didn't want him to die because he held Tessagia, which was a dragon horn sword. Anyone holding with a weapon from dragon or bird was granted immortality if they want it. So..."  
"They gave it to Sesshomaru because he had dragon sword." said Jua as he now understands.  
"I don't think I need It." said Jua as he looked at his sword.

Then out of nowhere, an arrow barely missed Rave, "What the fire was that??"  
Then more arrows were being shot at Rave and two of them priced his wings. He started to lose control of his flight and was diving towards the ground. Sesshomaru was falling down slow like a feather due to his fluff causing to glide down. As Sumey, Juasaki and Rave were falling like boulders and hit the ground. A girl with an arrow was aiming towards Rave "move away from the bird, and no one gets hurt!" said the girl.  
"Are you crazy, why would you want to kill him?" Juasaki yelled.  
Sesshomaru landed behind the girl. She turned around, got frighten and fell backward on a hill and land on her back. "What was that for you...OH MY GOD... LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!" the girl shouted. She quickly got up and introduced herself.  
Her name was Suzy and she is an archer, she lives at Firage Fortress near Volcano Phoen.

At the fortress, there was Military Training Centers because Firage people were military-like. There was a Temple of Fire where they say Fire Phoenix was born near the Volcano Phoen. Juasaki and Sesshomaru went inside to ask a priest how they can free the birds from a stoned curse. He told them, "Sorry, I don't know how to help with this problem."  
"I thought a priest can help us." said Juasaki as he left the temple.  
Sumey was sitting at temple stairs helping small Rave take off the arrows off his wings. Suzy came by and said, "Sorry, I attacked you."  
Sumey said "apologize accepted." Rave turned away from Suzy, still mad at her for shooting him.

Juasaki asked "Why were you shooting at use anyway?"  
Suzy replied," I thought you were a destructor or maybe Gangrel."  
Suzy then told them a story of how her father got killed defending Firage Fortress from the shadow creatures. Her father was also an excellent Archer and had perfect marksmanship. Sadly, he was attacked from behind by two Shadows and Gangrel sliced his head off. As Suzy watched her father head rolling around the fortress, she was mad at the Shadow Leader for invading their territory. She did catch Gangrel stealing something from the temple but she couldn't see what it is he was holding.  
Rave then thought and said" What was in the temple that Gangrel want?" He continued, "He all ready turned the Elementines stone, what else would he need?"

Then everyone decide to stay in Firage Fortress for the night. Then a large dark cloud began to appear in the sky. Then out of the clouds came Miekie and two destructors. "Anybody home, right now?" She said.  
"Invader, Invader!!" yelled the Guardsman. All the soldiers surround her asked her to give up or be killed.   
Miekie formed her hand to whips and lashed at all the guardsmen and soldiers. Juasaki ran out and started to fight Miekie with his sword. He yelled at her, "What are you doing here?"  
Miekie laugh and told him back, "Just doing my job."  
The two destructors began to head to the hut Sumey was sleeping in.  
"Don't you dare go near her!" yelled Jua, but as he tried to run back, Miekie used her hand-like whip and grab Juasaki by his feet, hanging him up side down.  
He heard Sumey screamed. Jua was going to use ground upraise (Earth attack), but it would hurt only destructors and Sumey too. They began to scale up the walls with Sumey on them and then a cloud with black bat wings began to approach. Then the cloud began to form to a human.  
Juasaki knew who it was, "GANGREL, You Bastard, Leave her Alone. It's me you want!"  
The Gangrel responded," Well let me tell you something, No peasant escape from the great Shadow Leader, If they do so..."He looked at Sumey' neck, "they must die before me." Suzy was watching him the whole time. As Gangrel began to approach Sumey neck, Suzy got her fire arrow ready, aimed, and shot it at Gangrel' shoulder. He let go of her and Sesshomaru began to fight the shadow leader. Sumey went downstairs to go to Jua.  
Miekie asked her brother, "How the did master get hit, you didn't use your sword."  
Then another arrow pierced Miekie in the arm and she let go of Juasaki feet. He pulls out his sword; it began to fire up and shouted "FLAME SCAR!!"  
Miekie screamed loudly and flew off. Sumey ran to Juasaki and hugged him. Juasaki looked the shadow of the hut and said, "Thanks Suzy."  
"How did you know it was me? "She said "It was me, but how did you know?  
Juasaki smiled. "The Excellent marksmanship, duh!!"  
Gangrel looked down at the three and Sesshomaru was still fighting him.  
"Till next Sesshomaru, including you three" said Gangrel as he pointed at Suzy, Sumey and Juasaki. He flew off even with the arrow stuck on his shoulder.

It was a bright morning and the trio began to form a group since Suzy decide to join and help defeat Gangrel and find what was taken from the temple."  
"They are still hurt, I don't think I can fly!" said Rave as he was crying about his wings.  
"Where do we go now?" said Juasaki, Rave was the only transportation they had.  
"We can go to the docks and take a ship to another place. "Suzy began to quiver, "okkkkaay let'ss ttaakke a booboattt."  
Sumey looked at Suzy and said "your afraid of water, aren't you?"


	7. Playing Battle Ship with Miekie

6. Playing Battle Ship with Miekie

After walking five miles in the forest and battling shadows on the way, the group finally reached the docks. Sumey still holding on

Rave with his injured wings, decide to look around the markets with a nervous Suzy. Their were Shipyard where ships were built,

items being imported and exported, and Captains walking around his boat yelling and screaming at his sailors to work faster then

ever.

Juasaki and Sesshomaru wanted to ride on the large Galleon ship. Juasaki asked a crew member if they could use the ship to ride

cross the water.

The sailor replied "Why should I take ye over seas to other lands?"

The sailor unsheathed his sword and pointed at Juasaki nose. Sesshomaru came in front of the sword and told the sailor, "you better

put away that rusty looking sword away or you will feel the wrath of my blade." The Sailor was putting away his sword and yelled

out "My Lady, My lady!"

"Why is he yelling 'my lady'?" Juasaki wondered. Captain Michelle, Here is Prince Sesshomaru."

A tan lady came down with a purple jacket, purple hat with feather sticking from the side, and a blue parrot on right shoulder. She

approached the two and said, "Why should I let people like you abroad this beauty of a boat?"

"We just need to cross the seas to another town and seek to get rid of our enemy." said Juasaki.

Capt. Michelle began to laugh, "what is the enemy, do you seek to destroy?"

"We are after the Shadow Leader, Gangrel." said Juasaki.

"You wish to get rid of Gangrel; it heard he has dark ships out their can tear a ship to shreds leaving at least two people to survive."

Juasaki was trying to be funny saying "what...your one of the people that survived?"

Michelle gave him a stare and became silent. Sesshomaru told Juasaki "she was one of the survivors."

"Come aboard... if you're after Gangrel, then I'll help cross."

Sumey, Rave and Suzy were back after traveling through the markets and went aboard the ship along Juasaki. The bridge was

pulled, sails ride and ship took off to sea.

As the salt air was wising through the sky, everyone felt relaxed. Capt. Michelle was in her cabin. Suzy was standing at crow's nest

with another sailor to look out for dark ships. At the shrouds, Rave was with the blue parrot acting like big shot with the arrow

wound's. Sumey was with Jua at the forecastle deck looking at sea and let the wet breeze go through their hair. Captain Michelle

was done at her cabin and went to the Quarter deck. Jua went back to her and apologize about 'surviving' joke. She then told Jua

what actually happen.

"I was working on another ship; I was officer for another captain. Then, out of the water roused a ship encrusted with barnacle and

covered in moss. We thought it was Flying Dutchman but it had shadow like humans on it and there was a guy in purple that shouted

'your ship and crew is going into water along with others we sunk' ".

Jua knew what Michelle was talking about with the guy in purple, "That was Miroku you saw."

Michelle continued with story.

"We fought back with our cannons but with ship had shadows repairing the ship. They would launch destructors on ship and we had

to fight back. Then explosive cannon hit our sails and rudder. The ship was sailing out of control and then just like that, the ship was

falling apart and it sank taking away the captain. Me and another sailor survived and Sesshomaru found us at shore. His father gave

me money to start a new life and I went back to sailing ships."

"Whoa, you must be luckily." said Juasaki.

"You should be happy friend like Sesshomaru and obsidian blade." replied Michelle.

Juasaki smiled and then he heard Sumey scream.

"What wrong?" said Jua.

**"They are coming"** shouted Suzy. A black cloud came out of the water and formed into a ship. Michelle was shocked," it back...

**THE DARK SHIP IS BACK! **"She yelled. All the sailors got to the cannons ready for the word from Captain Michelle. Then Jua

heard a laughing of a little girl that sound familiar to him, **"MIEKIE!" **

**"I'm only going to say this once, return to land and never sail these waters."** yelled Miekie.

**"I'll never give in to a sea rodent like you. Men, FIRE IN THE HOLE"** Cannons went off and hit the dark ship

"What with you, swabs?" **fire back at them!" **said Miekie as she shouted at the shadows. Cannons continue to fire back and forth.

Sesshomaru took Rave and Sumey to captain cabin and told them to stay down. Suzy used her fire arrows aiming at the sails to

make sure they caught on fire. Juasaki used his Flame scar at the ship. The dark ship then fired out destructors. Sesshomaru used

Fury Swipe, hit destructors and then they fell in the water.

"Looks like we have to use THE e-cannons." said Miekie as she smirked.

Explosive cannons were fired and the rudder was hit. Then another cannon hit the Captains Cabin. "**SUMEY!!**"Shouted Juasaki. He

dive to water and was swimming for her. The Dark Ship fired out four Explosive cannons and Michelle screamed** "ABANDON **

**SHIP!!!"** The ship exploded.

Miekie said out loud" WE SUNK THEIR BATTLE SHIP!!" and the shadows roared with pride after destroying the ship. Michelle

and her parrot survived once again and they were hanging on to a wood piece of the ship and saw the Dark Ship disappeared in the

water like the last time. Juasaki, Sesshomaru and Rave were on the wood piece of ship. Suzy fire shirt turn gray after falling in water.

All were lying down unconscious and not aware that Sumey was still in water. Sumey was in water unaware that the shadows was

pushing her around then a destructor turned to swordfish and put its point at Sumey' chest. As it charged water dragon killed it and

took Sumey above water. She coughed and tried to breath. She saw a figure but she could see clearly what it was. Then the dragon

took Rave Sesshomaru, Suzy, Juasaki and Sumey to dry land.


	8. Nymph and loss of Elementine Soul

7. The Annoying Water Nymph and loss of the Elementine soul

As The Undertaker got to shore, he rested the four heroes on the shore. Suzy was still looking gray as ever when she fell in water. Mrak used his fire power and Suzy's skin and clothing got back its warm color. After helping Suzy, He looked at Jua and his Obsidian Blade sheathed half way. He then looked at Sumey and put a bird like chain in her hand. Mrak saw that the water to bubble and vibrate. He said to Sumey "Soon, you will know who you truly are, Sumey." Then the Undertaker started to walk into the swamp and disappeared. A water nymph came rising out of the water with three fish on her sword. She had fox like ears and blue marks on her cheek wearing her blue skirt and blue top. "Whoa that was awesome, and I was a shipwreck….I wonder if anyone survived?" She said to her self.

As she walked up the shore, she saw shocked to see four bodies laid on the sandy shore. She put her fish in a net, sheathed her sword, and looked at the four. The person that got her attention the most was Sesshomaru. She had a warm lovely feeling in her as she sat close to him and moved hair from his face. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw a faded figure "who are you?" said Sesshomaru.

The nymph responded" My name is Melodie….I'm your future wife, remember?"

Sesshomaru got up and moved away from Melodie. He woke up Sumey, and Suzy but Jua started to snore which made it hard for him to wake up. Suzy said "try using this."

She gave Sesshomaru a coconut and he dropped it on Juasaki. Juasaki started to scream his head off. "Thanks for coming to Realty and leaving Dreamland!" said Sesshomaru.

"Ouch" Juasaki cried. "God damn it that hurts…Where's Rave?"

After all of them were wake, they see Rave surfing on a board and made it to land safely. Everyone stared at Rave and he replied, "What did I do?"

After the heroes were done resting, they followed Melodie to her village called Waterlagoon. She kept hug her arms around Sesshomaru. Then Jua asked "did you know where I can find your temple?"

Melodie quickly said "yes, you must be catering for our wedding; this is how I want the wedding to go…"

She started to give Jua a list of things to do. He interrupted and said, "Sorry I'm not a cater, I'm the obsidian warrior. I just want to know where your temple is."

"Oh!" she replied, "it right over there."

Juasaki and Rave went to the temple. Sumey and Suzy stood helplessly watching Sesshomaru trying to escape from Melodie clutches. "JUA, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS PSYCHO!"

Jua entered watery like temples with its glass pipes with running purify water and statues and fountain squirting water. Rave went to talk to one of the priest and asked of a dark villain name Gangrel passed by. The Priest replied fearfully "No, the dark one has not showed up. It's heard that he is after the souls of the Elementines, which I ashore you, that it will be safe."

Rave then said "can we see the soul?"

The priest led Rave and Juasaki to an underwater tunnel and showed a metal door. He drew a wing on door and it opened. The metal door opened to a chamber and in the middle was the water Elementines crystal soul on pedestal. It was an oval crystal with an image of the water bird looks like with its wings folded in and head down. Rave said, "This must be what Gangrel after."

Suzy came in. "That looks like the exact thing that shadow king stole, only it was fire crystal soul."

"I think I know why Gangrel is stealing the souls." Said Jua

"Let me hear it from you, and you get it wrong, I'll help" Rave reposed

"After the Elementines were turned to stone, their souls were kept alive. The souls are reborn by where they originated like fire bird was born in volcano Phoen, and water Elementine was born from ocean."

"Keep going!" said Rave.

"If we get to the souls before Gangrel, we can restore the birds from stoned curse"

"You've got it, obsidian!" said Rave proudly.

"Good priest…my I take hold of the soul so it dose not fall in the hands of shadow king?" he asked.

"You may great obsidian."

Juasaki didn't want to be called the great obsidian even if he did hold the sword. The priest wrapped the bird in a cloth and handed it to Juasaki. Then, Jua put the crystal in inside coat pocket and left to the outside with Suzy and Rave to look for Sesshomaru Sumey and Melodie.

Sesshomaru still tried to remove Melodie but he gave up. "Hey, what's up?" Melodie responded "I'm going to help you guys on your journey."

Juasaki was surprised how quick she wanted to join. "Sumey has told me all bout your journey to save the birds and I decide to help because my Sesshy wants the same thing so we can live happily ever after."

Sesshomaru shock his hand after being held under Melodies grip.

Night approached and the only noise they can hear was splashing water and buzzing mosquitoes. Miroku try to sneak in temple and found the metal door. He used hurricane wind attack and took down the door. He found nothing "rah where is it?" Miroku screamed.

Guards came in the temple and priest screaming for Juasaki trying to look for him. He and the others got up. "What happened?" Jua ran to the priest when he collapsed and tried to breath. "Obsidian…the shadow king's minions are in the temple. They are after crystal as you said before."

Sesshomaru told Suzy and Sumey to watch over crystal.

Rave decided to watch over the girl, and Melodie followed Jua and Sesshomaru.

As soon as they reach the temple stair, they saw Miroku and Miekie standing at the top of the stairs. "We know you have it. Fork it over!" said Miroku.

"I don't have it with me." said Juasaki pulled out his obsidian blade and used Flame Scar. It misses. Miroku uses wind whirl and both, Miroku and Miekie charge after them. Melodie pulled out the aquatic sword from her sheath and used whirlpool on the tornado. Miroku and Miekie got soaked and fell to the ground. "We don't care if we can't find, but master will." said Miroku.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

All of a sudden, Sumey screamed. "Gangrel…that bastard" Juasaki ran back for her but Miekie and Miroku escaped. Sesshomaru and Melodie went after Jua. They found Rave tied upside down on mossy tree branch, Suzy in swamp water and Sumey crying in the corner. Jua hugged Sumey and tried to clam her down.

"He took off with it." Sumey cried. Jua checked his pocket and said "He just needs two more, we can't let him get them" said Jua.

Next Morning, Rave's wings felt better and he was to fly off with Juasaki, Sesshomaru, Suzy Melodie and Sumey. One thing was on Jua mind, "If Gangrel collects all four souls, what will become of this world?"


	9. The girl that was concealed in stone

8. The girl that was concealed in stone.

After being ambushed and robbed of one of the Elementine stone, Juasaki lost two of the four Elementine soul stone. Fire and Water was on under the possession of Gangrel and his dark minions. Sumey was still a little bit spooked after escape him twice; yet she was threat to be bitten. Juasaki was not ready to lose her. Sesshomaru was bit pissed and he already had enough problems with Melodie hanging on to him. Suzy was standing by the head of Rave for look out for a destructors and birds of heartless in the air.

Rave saw the Temple of Earth up ahead. They arrived in Vinvine Village and found no one there. It was desalinate, mucky and empty like if someone just wipe out the entire jungle. "I don't like the looks of this place…it's too quiet." Worried Sumey. Juasaki and Rave decided to go to the temple and find Earth Soul Stone. Sumey went with Juasaki while Sesshomaru bravely looked though the graveyard. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!" yelled Melodie, "I don't want to be alone." She hung on to Shessy. Suzy decide to standby at the temple and wait for Juasaki, Sumey and Rave to come back with the Soul Stone, if they do come back with it.

Sesshomaru and Melodie walked though the creepy cemetery; He saw a body crawling towards him. It was a priest in white cloak now covered in blood. Sesshomaru bend down to him and asked what happen. "…HE…the shadow king…..attacked the…temple and village….Gangrel…..the statue…go to it, pleases!" Those were the priest last words and then he passed away. Melodie bend down next to Sesshomaru and put her hand on his shoulder. "That cold hearted fool." Sesshomaru said to himself in silence. "How can one man wipe out entire village and wreck a temple just to find a soul stone?" She asked "He's a madman." Sesshomaru continued to walk in the cemetery. "Why are you still walking, let go wait for Juasaki." yelled Melodie. Sesshomaru responded "I have to look for the statue the priest was talking about." Melodie decided to stay with Suzy at the temple.

Sesshomaru found Statue. It was a girl with wavy long hair and cob webs in her hand. Her arms were extended backwards and her hair represented as feathers on wing. "Why did he waste my time to see this?" Sesshy began to walk away then he heard a vibrating thump, he heard again, looked back at statue and heard an echo. Sesshomaru then looked at the pedestal. "_Locked in this stone state is young girl by name of __Entirty, one of our In-training Priestess. She holds the true treasure that the world wants, but something that darkness wants to destroy. If you wish to free her, destroy on what she is stands."_

Sesshomaru thought about it "Destroy on what she stands." He looked at the pedestal and sink his sword in it. A green light showed in the crack.

Meanwhile, Juasaki, Sumey, and Rave came back with nothing. "It's not in there" Replied Suzy "No…" said Juasaki,"He must of got it before we did" Rave notice the Melodie was sitting by the temple stairs. "I thought you were with Sesshomaru." said Rave. "He is still walking though the cemetery" She replied depressingly. "We have to find him." The group started to search for Sesshomaru. Then, they saw vines rising upwards in air "COME ON! That might be Sesshomaru over there." They arrived and saw unbelievable, the statue was surrounded in vines, stone began to clip off and flesh appeared. Soon as stone was removed the girl stood there, in a dizzy state. As she was falling, Sesshomaru caught her. They brought her to the temple and laid her on the bed until she regains strength to answer some questions. Next Morning, She woke up and bird was lying on her stomach. She screamed and Rave flew off behind Juasaki. Jua got up and said "your up." She notice that she wasn't outside, sitting on bed, and she saw Sesshomaru "You saved; you're the one who helped." Sesshy nodded his head. "My name is Entirty; I have something for a certain obsidian warrior." Juasaki came up to her and said,"I'm the obsidian warrior." Entirety's' hair was moving on it own and pulled out the Earth Elementines Soul Stone. They were all shocked: Juasaki, Sumey, Suzy, Melodie, Sesshomaru, and Rave. "How did you, is this the reason why you were turn to stone?" asked Rave. She responded "Yes, The Priest warned everyone in Vinvine village that Earth vibration had dark vibe, and they needed someone to keep the Soul Stone safe. So I volunteer to keep hold of it until the Obsidian warrior or fallen swordsman came to release me of my petrified state. Now I hand it to you." Entirety handed the Stone to Juasaki. Jua then thought "How would you like to come with us on your journey to defeat the Shadow King, Gangrel?" She quickly response "Would I, I love to come with you guys. After what he has done to my home village and priest, he deserves to die." Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulder and said "Then it is settled, she coming with us." Melodie made an evil stare as she watch Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulder. "_That should be me with his arm_" Suzy was still lying around after the shock about Entirty hair moving on its own. Juasaki and Sumey finally had one of the Soul Stone, Earth.


End file.
